


Inking

by HamToasT



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Half naked futaba lol, Kinda mature but not really, Or drawing i guess, Writing on Skin, Yusuke draws on futaba's back nothing explicitly sexual really cuz theyre both ace bi babes uwu, first fic, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamToasT/pseuds/HamToasT
Summary: Yusuke wanted to try using a different canvas and asked his girlfriend to be that canvas





	Inking

**Author's Note:**

> Oohhh okay uh first fic on this site. I've been really into Yuatab fro ages tho and i'm glad I can put this out there. Also I typed this out on my phone and my English isnt the best so please dont hold back on roasting me for my mistakes lol

"Just don't draw anything too weird, Inari." Futaba said, crossing her legs to sit on her bed, pulling off her shirt and quickly disposing of the bra right afterwards. She grabbed the blanket and quickly covered her chest, her face bright red. "I dont wan't my back plastered all around with all your Morgana as a godzilla portraits."

"That's incredibly childish and I'm appalled you would imagine me creating that," Futaba smirked at Yusuke's annoyed tone, but felt her breath hitch and her the flush on her skin was warmer when she felt the weight shift behind her as Yusuke's settled down on her bed, along with his materials. Pulling her long orange hair into a low side ponytail to keep them away from her back, she took a deep breath.

It was... a strange proposition. He said that he wanted to expand his skill on drawing on skin, perhaps pursue a career in inking skin if the fine arts were to fail him. Futaba knew that was bullshit, he was way too talented to be unsuccessful in that field and that despite having deep respect for the creativity and dedication behind it, he could never replace his brush for a tattoo needle. 

Still though. He was her boyfriend and this wasn't the weirdest thing he had asked from her, and it could be fun. So she agreed, mostly to shut him up when he rambled about this inside Leblanc and make him happy, but also because she wanted to at least try something new too. Maybe she would like her back plastered all around the internet on their shared art accounts. Get them both some exposure.

He told her to straighten up, she grumbled something about "stupid Inari, making me sit properly" and did what she was told. Shivers went through her body when his cold but comforting hand was placed on her back, and she squeeked when he kissed the top of her head.

"It will be fine," his deep voice whispered in her ear and she groaned, her face on fire as her nerves were slightly unbundled by his comforting words.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it!" She choked out, annoyed that he was so nonchalant about this. Sure, he's probably seen a fair share of naked models, and they've gotten intimate before, but it didn't hurt to get a little flustered too! She resisted the urge to let go of the blanket tucked firm on her chest to grab the nearest pillow and promptly swat that tiny smile on his face as he chuckled and went to reach for a caligraphy pen. She finally felt let out a sigh of relief when the tip of the pen scratched on her skin.

They stayed quiet, their usual quips and banter thrown around from time to time, but for the most part, they stayed silent, basking in the comfortable silence as Yusuke worked wonders on her skin and Futaba scrolled idly through her phone. The pen scratches were a welcomed sensation and she felt herself sigh as various lines of ink were being made into a mural on her skin. Yusuke's cool fingertips were appreciatted too, despite the way she got giddy about it.

Futaba didnt realize how much time has passed. She turned her head when he let out a satisfied sigh of his own, dropping the pen on her bed. He stretched his arms above his head like the grumpy old man he was in the inside before nodding his head to her and reaching out for her phone. She tapped on the camera app before giving it to him and turning her head again, listening to the distinct sounds of the camera for a moment as Yusuke tried to get the most perfect picture. She snatched her shirt, pulled it on and crawled right next to him as he inspected the pictures.

The the redhead had expected a drawing of a landscape, or something extremely abstract that she probably wouldn't get since she didn't have any knowledge of art at all. Or maybe even a character from one of her favorite mangas, the ones Yusuke flipped through all the time when he was settled on this same bed if he wasn't sketching or throwing lightheaded insults at Futaba as she worked on coding, or messing with her Featherman figures ("It had only been one time, and they were placed in much more appealing positions after I had 'played around' with them!"). But no. 

It wasn't any of those.

Futaba herself did not look too bad, she thought. Probably because her face was completely hidden, but the brightness of her hair and scrawniness of her shoulders gave it away to anyone who knew her. But she wasn't the main focus. It was the large portrait on her back. 

It was her. It was them.

Fox and Oracle were drawn onto her pale skin, their bodies cut from the torso and up and their faces hidden behind their masks. Above Oracle's head, a UFO with a gargoyle and light beaming in every direction. Snowflakes, each one with their own unique designs, were right above Fox's head, and a long elegant tail curled near the edge of the drawing. The two Phantom Thieves stared through the picture and at the viewer, their eyes not visible, but boring through whoever could look.

It was beautiful. It was beautiful through the picture and Futaba couldn't imagine how it would look on the flesh-- pun not intended.

Wide purple eyes stared at the screen in awe, only snapping out of it as Yusuke tapped away on it, trying to find the website they used for art again and Futaba snatched the phone back, tapping at the app and quickly creating a new post to share the art. She was about to post it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you would like to share that publicly?" He asked, his eyes roaming her face for any sign of discomfort. Face shown or not, that's still a lot of skin to show, despite most being concealed by the ink.

Futaba nodded furiously, "Of course! This isn't just for me ya know, you gotta share this! It's awesome!"

"I drew it because I simply wanted to try drawing on a different canvas besides what I have gotten experienced to. Neither of us truly have an obligation to share this with the vastness of the internet. It could be our little secret project of our own."

Sighing, Futaba looked into his gray eyes and replied. "Look, Inari, I want to share it. Like, I get all the intimacy and all behind it, but this could really help you out, you know? Besides I put a filter around the edges, so no one except our friends would even know that that's me. It'll be fine." She said, placing her own hand above his on her shoulder. "Trust me."

Yusuke smiled at her, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead and her face turned red again. "If you insist."

Futaba, with cheeks blazing, tapped the phone rather quickly, confirming the post and sharing it on their account. She dropped the phone on her bed, following it with her back soon after, expecting it to have a few shares in no time.

"Ughhh, I missed this so much. Can't believe you made me go through an eternity of just sitting there straight," she muttured, not even caring if ink blotches on her shirt. It was hers anyway. Yusuke chuckled besides her and layed down as well on his side to look at her with a smile.

"You make it sound like two to three hours was an eternity."

"Well it sure felt like one! Anyway, I gotta go wash this crap off my back before it looks like I lost a fight with a squid."

"Truly, a squid would definitely win a fight against you."

"Wow, rude, Inari! After I just bared my back to you and all. You would lose to a squid faster than I would, anyway." Futaba huffed with a grin and got up as Yusuke turned onto his back. 

Futaba grabbed a towel and made her way to the door to go the bathroom before turning back.

"Hey, Inari?"

"Yes?"

"This totally makes up for me drawing dicks on your face with a permament marker, right?"

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post some other stuf with other fave Persona pairings too, so watch out for my other garbage


End file.
